Flower for Happiness
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: Ketika kita menyadari perasaan bernama cinta, saat itulah kebahagian terenggut oleh sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Akan berlabuh dimanakah perasaan cinta itu? Sequel fic Cosplayer vs Boyband. SasuNaru xxxSaku. Oneshot.


**...**

Langit biru dengan gumpalan awan putih terihat menghiasi langit kota Tokyo, menjadi pertanda bahwa hari sedang cerah. Mentari nampak bersinar lembut menerpa setiap bunga _Sakura _yang bermekaran. Membuat bunga berwarna _baby pink_ itu nampak indah dan mempesona saat terbias cahaya matahari.

Hembusan angin dingin namun sejuk, menebarkan bau manis bunga khas negeri matahari terbit tersebut. Kelopak yang berguguran hingga menutupi hampir sepanjang jalanan kota Tokyo terlihat begitu indah, hingga nampak seperti terjadi hujan bunga disana.

Kerumunan manusia berpakaian hitam _formal_ untuk pria dan _kimono_* hitam dengan _obi_* berwarna emas untuk wanita nampak sedang berjalan, menyusuri jalanan beraspal agar bisa sampai kesebuah tempat suci. Di antara tengah rombongan, nampak dua orang yang salah satunya tengah membawa payung besar berwarna merah _maroon_ sedangkan yang lain sedang mengamit bagian belakang _kimono_ putih milik seorang wanita.

Upacara pernikahan.

Ya. Saat ini sedang berlangsung upacara pernikahan adat _shinto*_ yang akan dilaksanakan di sebuah kuil suci.

"Pengantin wanita telah tiba!" seru seorang lelaki.

Para tamu undangan yang hanya terdiri dari kerabat dekat kedua belah pihak, nampak serempak menoleh kearah rombongan mempelai wanita yang tengah berjalan. Rambut merah muda cerah milik sang pengantin nampak tergelung rapi, _tsuni kakushi_* dengan hiasan rumit tersemat di kepalanya. Bibir mungil yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum itu dipoles dengan lipstisk merah terang. Balutan _shiromuku* _berlapis menjadikan gadis Haruno itu nampak begitu mempesona.

"Silahkan memjeput pengantin anda tuan!" ucap pria tua dengan baju pendeta _shinto_ berwarna ungu pucat.

Pria bersurai hitam itu nampak berjalan menghampiri calon wanitanya. Kipas lipat dari kayu yang sejak tadi di genggam, ia selipkan pada _montsuki haori hakama*_ warna hitam dengan bawahan berwarna abu gelap, pakaian pengantin laki-laki miliknya. Manik _onyx_ yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya nampak memandang penuh pesona pada wanita di depannya.

Setelah kedua mempelai saling bersanding dengan sang pria berdiri di sebelah kanan wanita. Payung besar pun segera memayungi mereka. Doa yang dilantunkan sang pendeta mengiringi langkah mereka memasuki kuil untuk melaksanakan upacara pernikahan.

**Flower for Happiness : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight xxxSaku**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING : SHOUNEN AI (BOYXBOY), SRAIGHT (?), AU, TYPO, OOC, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, DLL**

**Tidak suka? Tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja, tapi resiko tanggung sendiri loh!**

"Penampilanmu jelek sekali hari ini, Naruto..,"

Ejekan disertai helaan nafas dari seorang _manager_ artis memecah keheningan ruangan bercat hijau _toska_ tersebut. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" lanjutnya lagi, saat pemuda bernama Naruto itu hanya diam di depan meja rias bercermin besar dengan beberapa lampu menghiasi pinggiran cermin, tak berani menoleh. Kepalanya menunduk dalam diam.

Kakashi, seorang _manager_ sebuah band ternama bernama Six Fingersitu nampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan berukuran 4x5 meter tersebut. Menghela nafasnya sekali lagi saat dilihat 'anak-anaknya' hanya diam mengacuhkan dirinya. Sungguh ia harus ekstra bersabar menghadapi sifat para personel Six Fingers yang akan menguarkan aura permusuhan jika itu menyangkut pemuda _blonde _yang kini tengah menggalau ria.

"Kuharap kau menyadari posisimu. Bersikaplah profesional jika masih tetap ingin bertahan disini..,"

Sepertinya lain kali Kakashi akan memilih waktu berbicara berdua saja dengan Naruto, jika setiap menasehati pemuda Namikaze ia harus menerima tatapan tajam nan dingin dari para personel lainnya. Jangan lupakan aura membunuh yang menguar dari si kepala merah bagai _monster_ pasir berekor satu, yang siap mengoyak tubuhmu. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda posesif macam Gaara, jika ia menceramahi Naruto lebih dari ini.

"Kalian bebas setelah ini. Berkemaslah terlebih dahulu sebelum kalian menghabiskan waktu di kota ini, karena besok kita akan kembali ke Konoha..,"

**PIP PIP PIP**

Bunyi yang keluar dari benda kotak berwarna putih, mengalihkan sejenak pandangan mata Kakashi. Setelah jemarinya bergerak menyentuh layar sebuah _handphone touchscreen_, yang sejak tadi ada di genggamannya. Pria berambut _silver _jabrik itu menjauhkan _handphone_nya, pandanganya kembali fokus pada anak didiknya.  
"Aku harus pergi untuk mengurus keberangkatan kalian. Jangan lupa, pesawat akan _take off_ pukul 17.00pm..,"

"..."

Tak ada tanggapan, Kakashi pun melanjutkan. "Jangan sampai terlambat! Aku pergi,"

Setelahnya pria berjas serba hitam itu berbalik lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Tangan putihnya meraih kenop pintu ruang tunggu para artis, kemudian membukanya. _**'Sepertinya, aku ini tak ada artinya,'**_ batin Kakashi miris saat dirasa tak ada yang memperdulikan dirinya yang kini sudah berada di luar ruangan, setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu ruang tersebut.

Merasa jika termenung hanya karena sikap dingin para personel sangatlah tidak profesional, Kakashi segera menegakkan badannya yang tadi sempat bersandar pada pintu. Merogoh kantung celananya, pria bermarga Hatake tersebut mengambil _handphone _dari kantung celana hitamnya. Dengan perlahan jari-jari panjangnya menyentuh layar _handphone_ hingga menampilkan sebuah sebuah nama, kemudian menekan nama itu untuk menelepon.

Menunggu sebentar saat sebelumnya menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya, Kakashi mendengar bunyi _**Tutt**_.

"_Hallo_, Sasuke? Apa acaranya sudah dimulai?" sapa Kakashi saat seseorang di _line_ seberang mengangkat teleponnya.

"**..."**

"Apa?! Sudah 15 menit yang lalu?" pekiknya.

"**..."**

Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maaf, maaf, aku terlambat. Aku akan datang sekarang!"

"**..."**

"Baik, baik! Sampai bertemu disana,"

**KLIK**

Setelah sambungan terputus sang _manager_ berjalan menyusuri koridor _back stage_ dengan santainya. Sesekali ia tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya untuk menimpali sapaan para artis atau manager serta para _crew_ lain yang ia temui. Meninggalkan ruangan berpintu coklat dengan tulisan **Six Fingers, waiting Room's **dalam keheningan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima pemuda yang tergabung dalam satu _grup _itu tengah tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Giliran mereka tampil sudah berlalu beberapa menit yang lalu. Walaupun sedikit mengecewakan karena salah satu personel sedang berhalangan hadir hari ini akibat urusan pribadi.

Itu pula yang menyebabkan penampilan pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu terlihat buruk hingga membuat _manager_ mereka mengomel sesaat sebelum meninggalkan mereka tadi.

"Kau tak harus memikirkannya, Naru—"

**SRET**

Perkataan pemuda bernama Gaara itu terputus saat seseorang yang hendak diajaknya berbicara berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Para personel lainnya hanya terdiam, mereka memandang punggung pemuda Namikaze dari sofa hitam tempat mereka duduk, tepat di belakang Naruto.

Gaara memandang pemuda kesayangannya tersebut, sejenak ia ragu untuk mendekati sang _blonde_. Namun melihat kegundahan sahabatnya, tak pelak membuat laki-laki mungil itu beranjak dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Naruto.

"Jangan pikirkan ucapannya Naru! Kau hanya perlu—"

"Tidak! Kakashi **san **benar! Harusnya aku lebih profesional Gaara..," gumam Naruto lirih.

Untuk kedua kalinya ucapan dari anak Kazekage, walikota Sunagakure, itu terpotong. Membuatnya harus menahan geraman marah dengan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Bukan karena si bocah pirang yang seenaknya menginterupsi ucapannya. Melainkan karena ekspresi kacau milik anak sahabat ayahnya, Namikaze Minato-lah yang membuat Gaara sedikit banyak merasa sesak di dadanya.  
"Bukan salahmu. Kau hanya sedikit kurang konsentrasi," jelas Gaara.

"..."

"..."

"Si _Teme_ itu... Bukankah seharusnya ia mengundangku..,"

"Naru, Sakuke pasti punya alasan," lirih Gaara sendu melihat betapa sedihnya mata biru itu.

"Mengundang kita... Kenapa dia..," ujar Naruto. Tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia berusaha menahan bibirnya yang tengah bergetar, kerongkongannya sedikit tercekat. Sesak.

Jemari putih nan lentik milik Gaara meranyap di bahu Naruto, seraya membalikkan tubuh sang _blonde _perlahan. Manik _jade_-nya memandang _sapphire_ di depannya lekat, menghantarkan perasaanya pada pemuda 23 tahun itu melalui tatapan matanya. Kekhawatiran.

"Aku baik-baik saja..," balas Naruto. Jemari _tan-_nya mengelus pipi mulus Gaara.

Seulas senyum tulus namun sedikit ada getir ia berikan pada pemuda _'Ai'_ tersebut. "Hanya butuh sedikit udara segara," lanjut Naruto sembari mencium kening ber-_tatto_ milik pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

Setelahnya Naruto melangkah keluar, meninggalkan para personel lainnya memandang prihatin padanya. Serta Gaara yang memberikan tatapan penuh kasih pada Naruto yang sosoknya kini hilang di balik pintu. Jangan lupakan sepasang manik bak kuaci melirik pemuda berambut merah sembari menggumamkan kata _**"merepotkan,"**_ andalannya.

Tak lama personel Six Fingers yang mungkin lebih cocok disebut Four Fingers, karena saat ini hanya tertinggal empat anggota saja, memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hatake Agency, tempat tinggal sementara mereka di Tokyo untuk mengepak barang-barang mereka.

"Apa tak sebaiknya kita katakan padanya? Dia terlihat sedih," kata Gaara saat mereka berada di dalam mobil.

Sejenak tiga personel lainnya saling pandang. "Entahlah," jawab mereka hampir bersamaan.

Dengan itu mobil _Van_ klasik warna putih yang tidak mencolok, untuk menghindari para _fans_ dadakan, itu melaju meninggalkan gedung bertingkat tempat mereka _perfomce_. Diiringi dengan keheningan antar para personel, Shikamaru sibuk menyetir dengan Gaara di jok samping hanya diam memandang ke depan. Sedangkan Kiba jatuh tertidur di pundak Neji dengan sang Hyuuga yang asyik bermain _PSP_.

**Flower for Happiness**

Sebuah kuil dengan gaya Jepang kuno, karena memang tempat itu berdiri sejak jaman _heian_*, nampak sangat ramai. Setelah mengikat janji sepasang pengantin dengan hanya disaksikan para kerabat, kini saatnya menyambut para tamu undangan yang telah memenuhi hampir seiap sudut halaman depan kuil. Pesta _outdor_.

Nampak beberapa meja panjang ditutupi kain putih yang menjutai hingga kebawah, berderet di samping kanan kiri pintu gerbang masuk kuil. Terdapat beberapa buku dan _souvenir_ pernikahan untuk para tamu tertata rapi di atas meja.

Suara hiruk pikuk para tamu terdengar begitu antusias, mereka terlihat menikmati pesta tersebut. Tentu saja, ini seperti melakukan _hanami_* beramai-ramai. Beberapa pohon _Sakura_ yang tumbuh di setiap sudut halaman kuil nampak bermekaran, beberapa kelopak bunga pun berguguran tertiup angin. Meja-meja makan dengan beberapa hidangan pesta tersaji di atasnya nampak ramai ketika para tamu mengampiri untuk sekedar mencicipi makanan atau pun minuman. Benar-benar pesta _hanami_ masal.

"Kemana sih dia?" gerutuan dari bibir merah sang pengantin yang kini tengah memakai _uchikake*_ berlapis warna emas, setelah tadi berganti baju, dengan sulaman seekor naga hijau besar menghiasi bagian tengah gaunnya, terdengar di antara suara riuh para tamu.

Sedikit mengangkat _uchikake_-nya hingga memperlihatkan kaki mulus beralas sepatu emas beludru, gadis berambut _pink_ tersebut berjalan mengitari meja-meja makan yang tersebar di tengah halaman tersebut. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Sakura!"

Merasa seseorang memanggil namanya, gadis bernama Sakura itu membalikkan badannya.  
"Ah! Sasuke **kun**, kemana saja? Kau tahu? Aku mencarimu sedari tadi,"

Yang di panggil Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya sedikit jalan-jalan,"

"Harusnya kau itu menjagaku, tuan Uchiha!" ucap Sakura penuh dengan penekanan setiap katanya, terutama pada bagian marga pria _raven_ di depannya.

Sedikit mendengus, Sasuke kemudian tersenyum mengejek. "Kau juga Uchiha sekarang..," tandasnya sembari mencondongkan badannya hingga sejajar dengan gadis Haruno itu.

"Uchiha Sakura," bisik pria bermanik _onyx_.

**BLUSH**

Bisikan nan rendah di telinga, serta aroma nafas Sasuke yang segar menerpa hidungnya membuat gadis _pink_ itu merona tanpa sadar. Bau maskulin parfum Sasuke, sejenak membuatnya terdiam. Menikmati sensasi yang di berikan pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

Hanya sejenak, hingga Sakura kembali tersadar. Dengan gerakan salah tingkah ia mendorong kepala Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Jangan menggodaku, bodoh!"

Sang korban hanya mendengus dengan senyum mengejek, saat dilihat pipi tembam Sakura merona.

"Wah, wah, kalian mesra sekali," interupsi pria bermakser yang nampak sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, dengan senyum usil menyertai, terlihat dari matanya yang sedikit menyipit. "Benar! Mereka serasi sekali," timpal pria di samping lelaki berambut perak tersebut, dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi bibir pucatnya.

Sontak membuat Sakura memekik sebal. "SAI!"

"Maaf, maaf. Kau nampak cantik saat sedang marah, Sakura," puji Sai.

Namun sepertinya pujian itu tak berlaku untuk Sakura. Sadar atau tidak itu menimbulkan beberapa kedutan muncul di kening lebar Sakura, namun juga tak pelak semburat merah ikut andil meramaikan ekspresi gadis manis tersebut. "Itu pujian atau ejekan sih?"

Sasuke dan Kakashi yang melihat pertengkaran itu hanya menggeleng pelan dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit terangkat. Sudah biasa.

"Kenapa kau baru datang, Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke yang kini tengah memandang Kakashi, membiarkan Sakura dan Sai sibuk menjelajah hidangan di meja samping dirinya juga Kakashi.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, sang _manager_ lebih memilih memandang Sakura dan Sai yang tengah berebut makanan hingga mengundang beberapa tamu mengerubungi untuk melihat mereka. Suara tawa para tamu membahana saat Sai dengan sukses di bogem oleh Sakura hingga oleng dan kepalanya masuk ke mangkuk besar berisi sup. Kakashi pun terkikik kecil melihatnya.

Merasa di acuhkan, Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Kakashi!" serunya.

"Ada sedikit masalah... Naruto," sahut sang Hatake. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari Sakura dan Sai yang tak berhenti membuat tingkah konyol.

"Ada apa dengannya?

Menghela nafas, Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Dia tampil buruk hari ini. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkanmu..,"

Sejenak keheningan melingkupi mereka. Memandang Sakura dan Sai yang kini tengah berkejaran, lebih tepatnya sakura yang megejar, akibat tanpa sengaja Sai menyenggol Sakura hingga kaki gadis mudah itu menginjak ujung gaunnya sendiri hingga oleng dan jatuh menimpa salad di atas meja. Sukses membuat sayuran segar tersebut berjatuhan ke lantai, beberapa mengenai kepala merah muda Sakura. Menjadikan dua orang aneh itu pemandangan yang lebih menarik untuk mereka.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita jelaskan saja? Sepertinya dia salah paham,"

Ucapan dari Kakashi membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap sang manager bingung. Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan manager-nya, suara cempreng milik Sakura menggelegar.

"Sasuke **kun**! Antarkan aku ganti baju. Sai membuatku kotor," putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu nampak memasang wajah merengek juga sebal.

"Kenapa aku? Bukankah kau bisa meminta Kakashi atau pun Sai!"

Menggembungkan pipinya pertanda sebal, Sakura mulai merajuk. "Tidak mau!"

"Ayo! Kita pergi," tak perduli pada Sasuke yang hendak protes, Sakura segera mengamit lengan kokoh pemuda tampan itu, kemudian menyeretnya pergi. Meninggalkan Sai yang berteriak mengejar serta memanggil namanya.

"Yare, yare,"

Kakashi hanya mendesah malas dalam kebengongan sesaatnya saat melihat kejadian yang menurutnya konyol itu. Tak lupa senyum miris ia peruntukan pada Sai, saat melihat pria itu di tendang Sakura dengan amat sangat keras dalam usaha mengejar gadis manis tersebut.

Tak tau harus melakukan apa, Kakashi lebih memilih mengambil segelas minuman untuk ia bawa menuju sebuah pohon Sakura yang tengah berbunga. Memandang kerumunan tamu yang begitu banyak di bawah pohon rindang. Membuat perasaan Kakashi nyaman, saat angin sejuk menerpa pohon Sakura hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik nan lembut. Hingga pria bermasker itu menutup matanya, menikmati kesendiriannya.

**Flower for Happiness**

"Pokoknya ke taman bermain, Neji,"

"No!"

"Ayolah, Neji," rengek seorang pemuda.

"Kubilang, 'TIDAK MAU' Kiba!"

Merasa jika pertengkaran kedua patner itu begitu kekanakan, Shikamaru, member paling tua itu memijat pelipisnya. "Bisakah kalian tenang? Kalian membuatku pusing,"

Sejenak Kiba memandang tajam pada Neji, sedangkan sang Hyuuga hanya mengalihkan wajahnya acuh tak acuh. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru, Kiba memekik sembari melompat kearah Shikamaru. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menemaniku ke taman bermain,"

"Tidak ak-"

"Yosh! Kita berangkat!" seru Kiba, mengacuhkan erangan protes dari kepala nanas yang nampak berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya.

**.**

**.**

Suasana sedikit tenang setelah Kiba, pemuda berisik nomor dua setelah Naruto, menghilang ke dalam taksi menuju taman bermain bersama Shikamaru. Tak ingin berlama-lama berdiri di pinggir jalanan tengah kota, Gaara berbalik hendak berjalan pergi ketika Neji menghentikan langkahnya. "kemana?"

"Entahlah," jawab pemuda serba merah tersebut sekenanya.

Menghampiri Gaara, dengan santai Neji menggandeng tangan pemuda Sabaku tersebut untuk kemudian berjalan entah kemana. "Ku temani!"

Yang di seret sama hal-nya dengan Shikamaru pun hanya bisa pasrah, sebisa mungkin menikmati setiap _moment_ yang ada dengan suasana hati yang sedikit tak tenang memikirkan pemuda pirang, entah dimana sekarang itu.

Setelah kembali ke _agency_, para personel Six Fingers memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu seharian di pusat taman kota Tokyo. Menikmati keindahan taman Tokyo dengan sedikit menyamarkan penampilan mereka tentu saja. Sangat menyenangkan memang, sampai rengekan dari Kiba menghancurkan ketenangan mereka hingga berakhir dengan berpencar satu sama lain seperti ini. Anggap saja ini kencan _guys_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang kaki jenjang berbalut celana _semi jeans_ warna hijau kecoklatan itu nampak berjalan santai, menyusuri setiap bangunan dari kayu bernilai sejarah tinggi yang masih nampak terawat tengah berdiri kokoh. Kepala pirangnya ia tutupi dengan _hodie_ kuning yang menempel dengan kemeja _semi formal_ warna _orange_ miliknya, agar tak medapat serangan dari para _fans_-nya seperti saat pertengahan musim dingin beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kenapa aku datang kesini? Mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang sekarang,"

Gumaman yang entah ditujukan pada siapa itu mengalun pelan dari bibir pemuda _blonde_ tersebut, pandangan matanya sendu saat bibirnya berujar lirih seperti itu. Hatinya terasa sesak ketika mengingat kenyataan yang ia ketahui beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sebuah kenyataan pahit yang mampu menghancurkan hatimu bagai kaca yang pecah berkeping-keping, ketika kau mengetahui jika orang yang kau sayangi menikah dengan orang lain.

Setelah semua kisah manis yang mengiringi setiap perjalanan mereka, hingga menjadi seorang yang terkenal seperti saat ini. Saat kembali mengingat semua perlakuan manis yang ia terima, dari sepasang lengan pucat milik pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Kecupan lembut yang ia terima dari bibir pucat pemuda tampan yang selalu menemaninya. Hingga setiap malam berpeluh yang mereka lewati di bawah biasan sinar rembulan, saling membagi cinta yang tak terucap namun mengikat dengan saling berbagi kehangatan dari balik selimut ranjang mereka.

"Sialan kau, _Teme_!" makinya pelan.

Jemari _tan_ milik pemuda itu mencengkeram kaos putih lengan panjang di balik kemejanya erat, seolah dengan itu ia mampu menghentikan rasa sakit di dada bagian kirinya. Apa ia mengalami penyakit jantung? Bukankah hatinya yang terasa sakit, tapi kenapa jantung yang ia remas? Bukankah seharusnya hati ada di bagian perut, bukan? Keresahan nampaknya membuat pikiran rasionalnya hilang untuk sesaat.

Manik _sapphire_-nya menyipit saat ia meringis menahan rasa sesak yang membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas, berusaha mencegah rasa panas yang ingin keluar melalui kedua matanya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan tak nyaman.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya pelan.

Gemerisik dari dedaunan pohon _Momiji_ ,berwarna hijau saat musim semi, yang tertiup angin menyertai suara isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir pemuda _blonde_ tersebut. Wajahnya memandang lurus ke depan, dengan air mata menetes dari sebelah matanya.

Beberapa pohon _Sakura_ yang bersanding dengan pohon _Momiji_ nampak menarikan kelopak bunganya bersama sang angin, seolah menghibur kesedihan pemuda yang nampak bagai lukisan indah karya tuhan. Pemuda tampan dengan mata _sapphire_ yang meneteskan air mata di antara guyuran kelopak bunga _Sakura_ yang bertebaran. Cantik*.

**Flower for Happiness**

_Hari sudah malam saat aku sampai di Hatake agency akibat jadwal pemotretan yang menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh. Kulihat semua lampu sudah dimatikan, nampaknya semua orang sudah tidur karena memang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi._

_Sepertinya Kakashi __**san **__belum tidur, lampu ruang kerjanya di lantai satu masih menyala saat aku melewati ruang tamu hendak naik tangga menuju ke atas._

"_Apa yang dilakukannya pagi-pagi begini ya?" gumamku._

_Niat untuk segera mengistirahatkan badanku yang terasa letih, rung sudah saat sepasang kaki beralaskan sandal rumah warna putih itu melangkah menuju ruangan managerku itu. Padahal besok aku, tepatnya kami, harus tampil untuk mengisi sebuah acara yang di adakan pihak management. Akan banyak artis satu management yang akan tampil._

_Tak memperdulikan kantuk yang sudah menyerang mataku, dengan sedikit mengendap aku menghampiri ruang pribadi Kakashi. "Kenapa aku jadi seperti pencuri begini,"_

_Pintu yang sedikit terbuka hingga membuat seberkas cahaya ruangan itu menerpa wajahku, membuatku sedikit menyipitkan mata untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke mata akibat tempatku berada sedang gelap._

"_Dia... Tidur?" Aku menegakkan badanku yang sempat membungkuk, serta melepaskan sebelah tangan yang menggenggam kenop pintu saat mengintip tadi. Membuka pintu lebar-lebar, aku berjalan kearah Kakashi yang sedang tertidur dengan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal._

_Kulihat pada sandaran kursi tempatnya duduk, sebuah jas coklat tua menyampir disana. Beranjak dari depan meja, aku berputar ke arah kursi dan mengambil jas tersebut untuk menyelimutkannya pada Kakashi. Sekilas kulihat di antara kedua lengannya, sebuah kertas mirip undangan warna merah tua tertindih._

_Sejenak aku terpaku untuk melihat lebih jelas nama yang sebagian tertutupi oleh lengan Kakashi. Dengan perlahan jemari tanganku mengambil undangan tersebut, sedikit susah memang karena berat beban Kakashi tertumpu pada kedua lengannya saat tertidur._

"_Ughh,,, susah sekali,"_

_Sedikit demi sedikit undangan itu berhasil kutarik, hingga nama calon pengantin itu terlihat secara perlahan. 'Ha... Ru... No...' ejaku._

'_Sa... Ku... Ra...' aku membatin tulisan yang terlihat ketika kertas kotak tebal itu tertarik olehku._

"_Dan?"_

_Tangan kananku mengangkat sedikit lengan Kakashi, karena aku sedikit kesusasahan, dengan tangan kiriku yang terus berusaha menarik undangan itu._

"_U... Chi... Ha...?" aku tercekat mendapati nama marga yang sangat aku kenal, tanganku terhenti sesaat. Hatiku mencelos tak nyaman. 'Tidak, ini tidak mungkin,' batinku._

_Karena panik dan takut, aku berusaha menarik undangan itu hingga dua huruf 'Sa' tertangkap mataku. Namun belum sempat melihat keseluruhan namanya, managerku itu terbangun. Mungkin ia terganggu karena aku sedikit menyentakan lengannya tadi._

"_Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya bingung._

"_Tidak! Bukan apa-apa," balasku shock._

_Tanpa menunggu ia berkomentar, aku segera pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Kakashi. Dengan perasaan resah aku menuju kamarku dan berniat mengistirahatkan tubuhku._

**.**

**.**

"_Apa maksudnya, itu?"_

_Ranjang yang empuk serta kamar ber-Ac tak kunjung membuatku terlelap, aku hanya menerawang langit-langit kamar yang sepi karena kini hanya ada aku seorang. Teman sekamarku, Uchiha Sasuke, meminta ijin untuk mengurus sesuatu yang penting. _

"_Apa benar, kau akan menikah Sasuke? Sekejam itukah kau padaku?"_

_Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman, memikirkan setiap kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Ketakutan kehilangan seseorang yang amat aku sayangi. Ketakutan untuk menerima sebuah kenyataan bahwa dia..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Akan menikah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JEPRET JEPRET JEPRET**

"Lepaskan aku, Sakura!"

"Tidak! Aku ingin berfoto denganmu. Hei! Menjauh dari kami, Sai!"

"Tapi aku juga ingin berfoto denganmu, Sakura,"

"Yare, yare,"

Acara sesi foto kedua mempelai menjadi sangat ribut sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sakura dan Sai tak henti-hentinya beradu mulut, sesekali gadis Haruno itu melayangkan jitakan manis pada lelaki berambut _eboni _yang kini tengah meringis nyeri.

_Photographer_ dadakan yang sedari tadi menyaksikan tingkah konyol kedua makhluk berbeda _gender_ dari balik kamera _SLR _miliknya pun hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan kedua lelaki yang tengah berdiri di samping kanan kiri si gadis pink dengan lelaki _raven_ yang digelayuti lengannya, tengah memasang mimik wajah jengah.

"Bisakah kita selesaikan sesegera mungkin, Sakura **chan**? Aku masih harus memotret kerabat lainnya,"

Menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, Sakura mendapati pria berkulit sedikit kecoklatan dengan dua garis melintang di antara hidungnya tengah memandangnya sebal. Sebelah tangan yang sedang memegang kamera berwarna hitam tergelantung manis di samping pinggangnya, dengan tangan lainnya bertolak pinggang.

"Ehehehe... Maafkan aku, Itachi **nii. **Silahkan lanjutkan!" timpal Sakura tak enak hati.

Pria yang dipanggil Itachi kembali mengarahkan bidikannya pada empat orang yang tengah berdiri bersandingan di depan kuil megah berornamen kayu. "Tersenyumalah adikku, kau terlihat mengerikan jika seperti itu," cibir Itachi yang di tujukan pada Sasuke.

"Tutup mulutmu!" balas Sasuke tak sopan.

"Baiklah, aku mulai... 1... 2... 3..."

**JEPRET**

Satu moment indah di hari pernikahan yang membahagiakan pun tercetak manis pada layar kamera milik Itachi. Menampilkan tiga orang pria dengan satu wanita yang menampilkan ekspresi berbeda, namun suasana harmonis terlukis jelas dalam sebuah foto hasil jepretan alami kakak dari Sasuke, terasa begitu nyata hingga Itachi tak mampu menahan seulas senyum bahagia pada bibir pucatnya.

Sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan seorang pria bernama Sai tengah berada di tengah-tengah, bagian belakang Sakura dan Sasuke, berusaha memisahkan mereka yang nampak lengket karena gadis Haruno itu memeluk lengan Sasuke erat. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. Sakura dan Kakashi nampak tersenyum, sedangkan Sai memasang wajah sebal. Sasuke? Wajah datar-lah yang terpatri.

Yah. Mereka melanjutkan acara pemotretan tersebut dengan antusias, sesekali mereka meributkan hal yang tak penting tentu saja. Mereka melanjutkan acara tanpa menyadari gundukan pirang yang menyembul dari balik pintu gerbang kuil yang tibbgi menjulang berwarna merah. Tak perduli pada saat sebuah siluet kuning berlari meninggalkan tempat pesta dengan meremas dadanya. Sesak.

'_**Sasuke,'**_ batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hemm,?" gumam pemuda _raven._

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya gadis berambut _pink _saat merasa ada yang aneh pada pria tampan di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu nampak seperti tersentak kaget, ketika ia menoleh manik hijaunya mendapati Sasuke tengah memandang lekat gerbang kuil yang kosong.

Merasa Sakura memandangnya, bungsu Uchiha itu pun melirik gadis manis tersebut sebelum membalikan badannya dan mengelus surai merah muda di depannya. Mencoba menghilangkan tatapan penuh khawatir yang di tujukan padanya.  
"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sedikit lelah," ucapan Sasuke, mampu membuat wanita cantik di depannya tersenyum lembut. Mereka pun kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya.

**Flower for Happiness**

Kafe minimalis pinggir jalan nampak sangat ramai di siang hari yang cerah, angin sejuk musim semi nampaknya membuat pelanggan kafe lebih memilih menikmati kudapan kecil di jajaran kursi berpayung depan kafe tersebut. Memandangi pemandangan bunga _Sakura_ serta orang yang berlalu-lalang dari tempat mereka duduk.

Di salah satu meja dengan payung berwarna bak pelangi, nampak dua pemuda tengah duduk berdampingan menghadap jalan raya. Pria berambut coklat panjang yang memakai topi serta kacamata hitam, nampak sedang menyeruput _moccachino_ pesanannya dengan gaya khas oang minum teh tradisional. Ck! Kau tidak sedang berada pada acara minum teh, Hyuuga.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" pemuda beriris lavender itu sejenak menghentikan acara meminumnya, saat dirasa pemua di sampingnya tengah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apa itu, Naruto?" gumam Gaara pelan.

Gaara nampak sedang memastikan sesuatu dari kejauhan, terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit tajam. Helaian rambut merahnya yang tertutup _hodie_ merah, dengan telinga kucing berwarna hitam pada _hodie_-nya bergerak lembut menyapu wajahnya ketika dirinya berlari untuk menyeberang jalan. Meninggalkan pemuda Hyuuga dalam keacuhannya. Acuh? Ya! Melihat Gaara yang berlari meninggalkannya, pemuda bersurai coklat itu nampak kembali menikmati cairan kecoklatan dari cangkir keramik putih miliknya dengan tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria manis berambut pirang nampak sedang berjalan pelan, menyusuri setiap jajaran toko-toko yang ia lewati tanpa minat. Manik birunya menatap jalanan aspal khusus pejalan kaki di bawahnya, _hodie_ kuning ia tangkupkan pada kepala pirang mencolok miliknya. Mencoba menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai orang terkenal, terlebih menyembunyikan raut wajah kusut akibat menahan sakit serta air mata yang hendak keluar.

Ia menunduk dalam diam, sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.  
"Naruto?"

Personel Six Fingers itu pun spontan membalikkan badannya saat namanya di panggil. Dengan malas, ia menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok di depannya.  
"Gaara!"

Dengan sekali lompatan kecil, Naruto menubruk badan mungil Gaara hingga membuat pemuda Sabaku itu terdorong sedikit kebelakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi. Bunga apa yang cocok untukku, Sasuke **kun**?"

Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Belum puaskah gadis _pink_ norak, menurutnya, itu mengajaknya berfoto hingga ribuan kalinya? Dan sekarang dia harus menemani wanita cerewet itu untuk membeli bunga? Oh ayolah, ia juga manusia yang butuh istirahat setelah beberapa hari ini sibuk dengan _Boyband_ serta persiapan acara pernikahan. Belum lagi seharian ini ia belum istirahat sama sekali. "Aku tak tau. Tanya saja pada Sai, atau nona penjual bunga itu!"

"Kau jahat sekali Sasuke **kun,**" rajuk Sakura.

Sedikit memijit pelipisnya, Sasuke berkata. "Seharusnya kau meminta pendapat pria yang tengah menggoda nona pirang penjual bunga itu, bukan aku. Lagipula dia itu kan—"

"GAARA!"

Teriakan cempreng milik pemuda yang tengah memeluk bocah panda di depan toko buga Yamanaka, menginterupsi perkataan Sasuke. Sontak saja membuat sasuke memusatkan perhatiannya pada lelaki manis bersurai pirang yang kini tersenyum senang pada bocah merah di pelukannya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan. Sebaiknya kau urus Sai,"

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari toko bunga itu untuk menghampiri dua sosok yang sangat ia kenal, karena sudah beberapa bulan ini mereka di pertemukan dalam sebuah _Boyband_. Membuat Sakura menghela nafas pelan pasrah.

**.**

**.**

"Sedang apa kau disini Naruto?" tanya Gaara setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut, si _blonde._

"Ah, hanya berjalan-jalan saja," sahut Naruto kikuk, tak berani memandang Gaara yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Bocah merah itu tau kalau pemuda di depannya tengah berbohong, namun ia hanya diam tak bertanya apapun. Karena dia tau apa yang terjadi.

"Dobe!"

Panggilan familiar yang hampir setiap hari Naruto dan Gaara dengar memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang kini sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan anggunnya, lalu berhenti tepat di samping keduanya. "Sedang apa kalian disini?" pertanyaan basa basi yang hampir sama dengan pertanyaan Gaara beberapa detik yang lalu terucap dari bibir sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kami... Emmm..." jujur saja Naruto tak menyangka akan bertemu seseorang yang tak ingin ia temui saat ini, hingga pekikan kaget meluncur dari mulutnya. Sedikit rasa gugup melingkupinya.

Melihat pemuda kesayangannya tengah bingung mencari alasan yang tepat, Gaara menyahuti santai. "Kencan! Kami sedang berkencan,"

Perkataan Gaara sukses membuat Naruto memekikkan kata 'EH!' sedangkan Sasuke menatap bocah ber-_tatto 'Ai' _itu tak suka.

"Benar kan Naruto,?" tanya Gaara memina persetujuan yang hanya ditmpali gumaman tidak jelas.

Gaara menatap Sasuke. "Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, ia merasakan tubrukan dari tubuh ramping seorang wanita, dengan sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya erat, serta teriakan 'Sasuke **kun,**' mengiringi.

"Lepaskan, Sakura!" geram Sasuke.

Seolah tak mendengar, Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya. "Lihat, bunga tulip ini cocok untukku bukan?"

"Apa perduliku. Lepaskan tanganmu!" hardik Sasuke.

"Tidak mau," balas Sakura.

Kedua manik hijau dan biru yang tengah menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya memandang tak berkedip akan kehadiran seorang wanita yang begitu tiba-tiba. Sesaat kemudian manik sebiru samudera itu menyendu saat melihat kedua lengan gadis yang tengah memeluk pinggang Sasuke sambil membawa sebuket bunga tulip orange di tangannya.

"Sepertinya kami mengganggu, kami pergi dulu. Ayo Gaara!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto berlari meninggalkan ketiga orang yang memandangnya dengan seorang di antaranya berteriak memanggil namanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, Sasuke **kun**,"

Hanya untaian kata maaf yang terucap dari bibir merah Sakura. Matanya menyiratkan penyesalan yang amat sangat. Melihat pria yang ia peluk tadi berteriak memanggil nama pemuda yang kini sosoknya telah menghilang di kerumunan manusia, ia sadar ada yang salah disini. Ada sesuatu pada diri pemuda pirang tadi.

"Semua ini karna kau, Haruno! Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, semua ini gara-gara kau!" teriak sasuke murka. Membuat Sakura menutup matanya takut.

"Hei, hei, hei. Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu pada Sakura?"

Lelaki yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke karena memang mereka bersaudara itu datang dengan berlari kecil, menginterupsi kemarahan Sasuke.

"Sasuke **nii**!" seru Sai saat dirasa Sasuke hanya mendecih.

Merasakan sebuah tarikan pelan pada kemeja hitam polosnya, Sai menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Ini salahku," lirih Sakura, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Dengan sigap Sai memeluk tubuh ramping Sakura yang kini tengah bergetar dalam pelukannya. Menangis.

"Tak seharusnya kau sekasar itu pada wanita, _Leader_," ujar Gaara sakartis. Seolah suara Gaara hanya angin lalu, Sasuke tak menghiraukannya. Ia berbalik untuk kemudian berjalan pergi dari sana.

"Sasuke kun!" namun belum beberapa langkah, suara parau Sakura memanggilnya. Tak cukup mampu untuk membuat seorang Sasuke menoleh, hanya berhenti tanpa berbalik.

Mengambil ancang-ancang, wanita perkasa itu mengambil nafas dalam. "SASUKE **KUN**!" teriaknya kemudian.

Tak lama setelah itu sebuah buket bunga yang sejak tadi sakura genggam, ia lemparkan dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah pemuda sok cool yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya. Hingga dengan sukses buket bunga tulip itu menghantam kepala ayam Sasuke. **'PRAK'**.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot?!" teriak Sasuke marah sembari membalikkan badannya kasar.

"Kau yang idiot tuan Uchiha! Kejar dia dan berikan bunga itu padanya, dasar bodoh!" seru Sakura tak kalah kerasnya.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening, beberapa pejalan kaki sempat berhenti untuk sekedar melihat apa yang terjadi. Begitu pula Gaara dan juga Sai.

Setelahnya Sasuke menatap buket bunga di dekat kakinya sebelum mengambilnya. _"Thanks," _ujarnya. Gadis pink itu memandang punggung Sasuke yang telah menjauh dengan pandangan lembut, senyum manis terulas manis di bibirnya. "Raihlah cintamu, Sasuke **kun**,"

"..."

"Seperti cinta kita berdua," lanjut sebuah bibir pucat yang tengah berbisik pada telinga gadis manis itu. Sebuah kecupan hangat ia darat-kan pada pipi wanitanya yang kini tengah merona.

"Sai, ini di tengah jalan bodoh!" seru Sakura.

"Apa masalah- Kenapa kau memukulku? Hei! Hentikan Sakura!"

Gaara hanya memutar matanya bosan saat melihat pasangan bodoh tersebut. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat nista itu, kembali ke _agency_. Ia sangat lelah dan ingin istirahat, setelah seharian memikirkan bocah pirangnya. _**'Sasuke pasti bisa menanginya,'**_ batinnya.

**Flower for Happiness**

"Cih! Ternyata dia sedang asyik bersama istri barunya. Sialan kau, _Teme_!"

Gerutuan dari bibir seorang pemuda bernama Naruto, tak henti-hentinya terdengar sejak acara pelariannya. Kini ia tengah duduk di sebuah bangku kayu pinngir jalan sebelah tiang besi berisi lampion kecil di atasnya, mengistirahatkan diri sejenak untuk sekedar mengatur nafasnya yang terlihat tak teratur akibat berlari. "Kenapa dia nampak acuh begitu? Apa aku sudah tak berarti lagi untuknya?"

Naruto menggerutu saat mengingat sikap dingin Sasuke pada wanita yang pemuda _blonde_ kira istri dari sahabatnya itu. "Wanita yang cantik, tapi kenapa Sasuke begitu kasar? Dasar tuan sok _cool_ kau, _Teme_!" umpatnya pelan.

"Karna aku memang _cool_, _Dobe_!" timpal suara baritone dari samping kanan Naruto.

Terkaget, Naruto pun berteriak. "Waahhh! Sasuke! Jangan mengagetkanku, _Teme_!"

Teriakan cempreng khas milik Naruto membuat Sasuke mengerling bosan, dan hanya menimpali dengan gumaman tak minat miliknya. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari dua sosok di sebuah bangku tersebut. Hanya saling merasakan sedikit kehangatan yang menguar akibat dekatnya jarak antara mereka.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama istrimu itu..," ucap Naruto mencairkan suasana.

Menolehkan kepala kesamping, dengan senyum yang sedikit memaksa. Naruto mengulurkan tangan tan-nya pada Sasuke. "Selamat ya, Sasuke atas pernikahanmu," lanjut pria _blonde_. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Menikah? Kapan dan dimana? Dengan siapa? Sepertinya benar kata Kakashi, ada yang salah paham disini.

Merasa tak ditanggapi oleh si _raven_, Naruto tersenyum kecut kemudian menarik tangannya seraya berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku ada urusan, permisi," pamitnya. Setelahnya ia berjalan pergi menjauhi Sasuke.

Namun, dengan reflek yang cukup cepat pria Uchiha tersebut menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto hingga membuat bocah Namikaze tersebut berhenti dan menoleh menatap _onyx_ miliknya. "Aku belum selesai bicara, _Dobe_!" tandas Sasuke.

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, aku pergi," balas Naruto menyentakakan lengan pucat Sasuke.

Sekali lagi menarik tangan _rival_-nya, Sasuke berkata. "Tapi aku ada,"

Pemuda pirang itu diam saat mata sehitam malam milik pria berjas hitam _semi formal_, dengan kemeja ungu muda di dalamnya tengah memandang lekat dirinya. Ia sedikit bergerak gelisah saat merasakan tubuh pria jangkung di sampingnya semakin merapat padanya, tangan kanan ber-_handban_ merah dengan pengait perak milik Sasuke bergerak untuk mengamit jemari _tan_ miliknya.

"Siapa yang bilang aku menikah, hmm?"

Mata _sapphire_ seindah langit musim panas itu tak berani membalas tatapan bak elang milik bungsu Uchiha tersebut, menjadikan celana semi jeans warna putih dengan rantai perak tersemat pada celana sahabatnya sebagai bahan yang lebih menarik saat ini.

"Apa kau pikir, aku akan menikah dengan wanita yang tak ku sukai,,?" jeda Sasuke.

Tangan kiri yang sejak tadi memegang sebuket bunga tulip milik Sakura, ia gerakan ke depan melalui pundak kiri Naruto. Memberikan kumpulan bunga khas negeri kincir angin tersebut pada pemuda pecinta _orange_ di sampingnya. "Untukmu,"

Surai pirang itu nampak bergerak saat ia menolehkan kepalanya secara bergantian pada Sasuke dan buket buket bunga yang kini ia genggam. "Terima kasih. Tapi, bukankah in—"

"Itu untukmu. _Happy White's day_, Naruto," ujar Sasuke sembari tangan ber-_handban_ miliknya meraih jemari tangan Naruto lalu mengecupnya pelan, hingga pemuda _blonde_ itu sedikit tersentak kaget dengan tingkah tiab-tiba Sasuke. Setelahnya senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke dan sontak saja menimbulkan semburat merah yang tak begitu kentara pada pipi tembam Naruto.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan istrimu? Aku..." Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menunduk sedih."

Dengan sekali tarikan, Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto lalu menyeretnya berjalan dengan pelan. Namun tangan mungil itu nampak berontak berusaha melepaskan tautan mereka. "Kau tak bisa seperti ini Sasuke, kau sudah menikah. Jika ada yang melihat kita bersama, maka—"

"Dia bukan istriku, oke? Jadi diam dan ikutlah bersamaku, kita pulang!"

"Tapi istrimu?" tanya Naruto gigih.

Sasuke membalikan badannya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Manik sehitam malamnya memandang sapphire di depannya tajam, ada sedikit rasa kesal dalam pancaran bola mata _onyx_ tersebut. "Istri, istri, istri. Kau pikir aku akan menikahi seorang wanita yang bahkan akan menjadi adik iparku,,?"

"Kau benar-benar _Dobe_! Sekarang diam dan kita pulang," lanjut Sasuke. Kembali ia menggandeng jemari _tan_ milik pemuda yang hanya terdiam, nampak guratan keterkejutan pada wajah bergores miliknya.

Sepasang mata birunya memandang kelopak _orange_ kemerahan, terbungkus rapi dengan kertas putih yang dililiti pita berwarna merah, lalu pandangannya teralih pada sepasang tangan yang tengah bergandengan erat. Miliknya dengan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum bahagia mengembang pada bibir mungilnya, sedikit mengangkat buket bunga di tangannya, Naruto mencoba menutupi ekspresi bahagianya dengan menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya di atas kumpulan bunga tulip tersebut.

Perasaan gelisah yang selama ini menghantui hatinya telah sirna, tergantikan dengan perasaan yang bahagia tiada tara. Ketakutan yang merajam dadanya telah musnah, meninggalkan semua keraguan yang selama ini membayangi pikirannya.

"Bunganya indah, Sasuke,"

"Ya,"

Sepasang manusia yang saling bergandengan tangan di sepanjang jalanan kota Tokyo itu nampak berjalan beriringan, dengan sesekali pemuda pirang itu tertawa kecil. Membuat pria yang tengah menggandengnya nampak mengernyit bingung. Apa yang dipikirkan bocah pirang itu, hingga ia tersenyum tidak jelas begitu? Entahlah, tak ada yang tau.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangannya, dan dengan kelewat semangat ia memeluk lengan Sasuke beserta bunganya. Bergelayut erat pada lengan kokoh tersebut. Sedangkan pemuda raven itu hanya mendengus geli. Senyum bahagia tak hentinya menghiasai kedua pasangan yang kini tengah berjalan dengan si pirang yang begitu bersemangat. Seolah ia mendapatkan energi baru untuk melewati hari-hari selanjutnya, serasa gairah dalam dirinya membuncah keluar saat ia semakin erat memeluk lengan Sasuke beserta bunganya.

Tulip orange. Tulip yang bermakna gairah serta semangat itu nampaknya telah memberikan sedikit makna bunganya pada Naruto. Hingga membuat pemuda pirang itu nampak tersenyum bahagia dengan semangat baru.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama dalam kebahagian, hingga tak menyadari pita merah pada buket bunga bergelantung pada pergelangan tangan mereka. Seolah memberitahukan pada kita bahwa mereka memang diciptakan untuk bersama, membawa takdir benang merah sepanjang hidup meraka.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang,"

Suara seorang pemuda berambut merah itu membuat pria berambut panjang yang sedang berada di dekat pintu masuk sebuah _agency_ menoleh ke asal suara, sepertinya ia baru saja sampai sama seperti bocah panda yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Selamat datang. Kau baru pulang?" tanya pemuda Hyugga itu.

"Begitulah,"

Tak lama setelahnya, pintu kembali terbuka dengan pemuda berambut nanas tengah sedikit kesasahan mendorong pintu coklat tersebut.

"Kami pulang," teriak pria bermanik kuaci itu malas dan sedikit, ngos-ngosan?

Pemuda ber-_tatto_ beserta pria Hyugga itu segera menghampiri pintu untuk membantu rekannya yang nampak sedang menggendong seseorang. "Selamat datang, Shika," ujar Gaara membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Neji memandang gundukan biru di belakang Shikamaru.

"Tidur, dia kelelahan setelah seharian ini mengelilingi taman bermain," jawab Shikamaru.

Neji berjalan menuju punggung Shikamru, lebih tepatnya ke arah sosok yang terbalut jaket hangat berbulu warna biru yang tengah tertidur pulas. Lalu segera mengambil sosok pemuda pecinta anjing itu dengan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. "Aku akan membawanya ke kamar," jelas Neji sembari berjalan pergi.

Sedangkan Gaara dan Shikamaru memandang punggung pemuda Hyuuga itu, setelahnya mereka menghela dan menggeleng pelan saat mendengar samar suara Neji.

"Seharusnya kau jangan terlalu lelah, dasar bocah bodoh,"

Yah, mereka sudah biasa melihat Neji yang suka mengomeli Kiba yag tengah tertidur. Tak taukah dia jika itu hanya menghabiskan tenaganya? Karena bocah Inuzuka itu tak akan mendengarnya. Seperti saat ini, Kiba hanya menggeliat pelan menyamankan tidurnya pada dada bidang Neji yang terus saja mengomel sepanjang jalan. Haruskah saya membuat NejiKiba disini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah sore, matahari yang bersinar kemerahan dan perlahan tenggelam di ufuk barat menandakan tugas sang mentari akan di gantikan oleh rembulan malam. Kuil tempat acara pesta pernikahan pun nampak mulai sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang tengah hilir mudik membereskan perlatan yang masih berada disana.

Di sebuah pohon _Sakura_ yang tak henti-hentinya menebarkan kelopaknya, nampak seorang pria berjas serba hitam tengah tertidur pulas. Bisa di pastikan karena terdengar dengkuran halus dari balik masker hitamnya.

**JEPRET**

Suara jepretan kamera tak jauh dari tempat pria itu terdengar pelan terhempas angin sore. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang, nampak tersenyum lembut saat melihat layar kamera miliknya yang tengah memperlihatkan objek yang menarik hatinya beberapa bulan ini. "Kau nampak tampan, Kakashi,"

Tanpa menoleh, pemuda itu segera meninggalkan kuil _shinto_ itu untuk segera pulang dan berkumpul bersama keluarganya yang tengah mengadakan pesta. Ia berjalan sembari memandang foto seorang pria bermasker yang tengah tertidur.

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya aku harus meminta _copy_-an foto itu..," gumam sebuah suara.

Perlahan kelopak putih yang sedari tadi tertutup itu, kini mulai membuka perlahan. Menampilkan sepasang manik berbeda iris itu memandang punggung seorang pemuda berkuncir yang tengah berjalan menjauh. "Bukan begitu, Itachi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jendela kaca sebuah ruang kerja nampak terbuka lebar, hingga angin sore yang berhembus menembus masuk tanpa halangan. Cahaya senja yang kemerahan nampak menyinari sebagian ruangan pribadi milik seorang manager tersebut, menjadikan dinding putih ruangan itu terbias sinar senja menjadi kemerahan.

Sebuah foto yang terletak terbalik di atas sebuah undangan berwarna merah _maroon_ itu nampak bergerak-gerak kecil akibat angin yang berhembus dari jendela di belakang meja kerja tersebut. Hembusan angin yang sedikit kencang menerbangkannya, hingga foto tersebut bergulir jatuh ke lantai.

Memperlihatkan sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut pink tergerai sepunggung yang tengah menggunakan gaun pengantin modern warna putih selutut, sedang di gendong dengan kedua kakinya di peluk oleh pemuda berambut hitam yang menggunakan _tuxedo _yang juga berwarna putih. Kedua tangan si gadis bertumpu pada dada bidang pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut. Mereka nampak tertawa lepas dalam sebuah bingkai foto berukuran 5R tersebut.

Sebuah foto prewedding yang seharusnya berada di atas selembar undangan pernikahan.

Undangan pernikahan seorang Haruno Sakura dengan anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sai

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**Note : **

**~Kimono : Baju tradisional Jepang.**

**~Obi : Sabuk kain, pelengkap kimono.**

**~Shinto : Agama mayoritas orang Jepang. Shinto juga berarti pemuja dewa.**

**~Tsuni Kakushi : Topi warna putih berbentuk seperti perahu terbalik yang di gunakan pengantin wanita, saat upacara pernikahan.**

**~Shiromuku : Kimono warna putih polos berlapis. Gaun wanita saat upacara pernikahan (seperti akad nikah jika disini).**

**~Montsuki Haori Hakama : Pakaian pengantin pria.**

**~Heian : Jaman kerajaan kuno Jepang.**

**~Hanami : Hana berarti bunga, mi berhati melihat, jadi Hanami adalah acara melihat bunga bersama. Istilah yang hanya di gunakan saat musim bunga Sakura saja.**

**~Uchikake : Baju pengantin wanita. Biasanya dipakai saat acara pesta dan para tamu sudah berdatangan. Kimono tujuh lapis dengan berbagai warna dan sulaman yang berbeda.**

**.**

**.**

Terimakasih sudah mampir di Fanfic yang panjang ini. Sampai jumpa lagi.

**Happy White's Day**

**.**

**.**

~Kizuna~


End file.
